Crêpe Party
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Le jour se lève à peine qu'Usopp est en pleine cuisine. Aujourd'hui, il a décidé de faire des crêpes pour le petit-déjeuner ! Mais c'est surtout parce qu'il a apprit que Sanji aimait les crêpes. Et le snipper meurt d'envie de lui faire plaisir...


Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Eichiro Oda .

Note : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Je vous propose mon second OS sur ce couple trop peu représenté à mon goût. ( Le Zorro/Sanji c'est bien mais y en a trop U_U ). L'idée est tout de simple mais j'espère quelle vous plaira quand même~ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Usopp sortit doucement de la cabine qu'il partageait avec ses amis. Une fois sur le pont, il regarda l'aurore avec un petit sourire. Le ciel était embrasé par des couleurs rouge et jaune. Magnifique. Il n'était que six heure et Sanji ne se lèverait pas avant une heure pour préparer le petit déjeuner. La cuisine était donc tout à lui pour le moment. Une fois dans la pièce attitrée du blond, il fixa l'endroit avec une pointe d'appréhension. Si jamais il cassait, abimait, voir gaspillait quelque chose, Sanji le tuerait de la façon la plus douloureuse possible. Usopp déglutit difficilement à cette idée. Il ne voulait pas mourir !

_Allez un peu de courage Usopp !

Le snipper inspira profondé n'allait faire aucune bêtise et préparer un bon petit déjeuner ! Il chercha un petit peu les ingrédients avant de tous les réunir sur la table. De la farine, des œufs, du lait, tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour faire des crêpes ! Il n'était pas très bon cuisinier mais quand il vivait seul sur son île, il avait bien dû apprendre à faire un minimum de recettes. Il sortit un saladier, une cuillère en bois et commença sa préparation. Personne ne vint le déranger, le laissant parfaitement tranquille.

Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le faisant sursauter. Il vit Franky pénétrer dans la cuisine, un bonnet de nuit sur la tête. Dans un réflexe stupide, il cacha le saladier derrière son dos comme un gamin prit en faute.

_Franky, qu'est-ce que tu... Franky ? Demanda le brun en haussant un sourcil.

Les yeux vides, marchant comme un zombie, le cyborg se dirigea vers le frigo. Il se pencha, prit une autre bouteille de lait et disparut de la cuisine sans un mot. Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Son camarade était somnambule... Et ça réglait enfin la question du voleur de lait. Cela faisait en effet plusieurs jours que du lait disparaissait sous l'incompréhension total du cuisinier.

Il reporta son attention sur la pâte. Il n'avait plus qu'à la laisser se reposer pendant une petite demi-heure. Dans le pire des cas, Sanji arriverait quand il ferait cuire ses crêpes. Le snipper sortit dehors avant de s'accouder au bastingage. Ses amis ne se lèveraient pas avant un petit moment, n'étant pas spécialement du matin. Il espérait que son petit déjeuner allait plaire. Tout le monde aimait tellement la cuisine du blond... Lui le premier. Mais quand il y pensait, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il aimait chez son ami. Bien sur, le cuisinier n'était pas sans défauts. Cependant, à sa grande faiblesse, il était un peu trop focalisé sur les qualités de Sanji et surtout, sur son sourire. Le brun se mit à sourire bêtement en y repensant.

_Voila une tête bien étrange Usopp. Fit une voix légèrement amusée.

_Robin !

Il tourna la tête plusieurs fois sans voir la jeune femme. Il l'aperçut enfin près des mandariniers. Comment avait-elle fait pour voir son visage d'aussi loin ? Le snipper secoua légèrement la tête. Il ne préférait pas savoir.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là haut ?

_J'aime bien profiter du calme du petit matin pour lire. Répondit l'archéologue en montrant son livre. Et toi ? Tu ne te lève jamais bien tôt d'ordinaire.

Usopp se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné.

_Rien... Je... J'avais envie de prendre un peu l'air.

_Et que faisais-tu dans la cuisine juste avant ? Demanda Robin avec un petit sourire.

Le snipper soupira, vaincu. Il ne pouvait pas gagner contre la jeune femme.

_Ne le dis pas aux autres mais j'ai décidé de préparer le petit déjeuner.

_Je garderais le secret. Promit l'archéologue. Veux-tu que j'empêche le cuistot de rentrer pour que tu es le temps de finir ?

Le brun considéra l'idée pendant un instant avant de secouer la tête. Après tout, la cuisine était le domaine de Sanji. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'y aller. Il quitta la jeune femme pour faire cuire ses crêpes. Robin replongea dans sa lecture, amusée. Qu'Usopp décide soudain de faire le petit-déjeuner ne semblait pas anodin. Elle surveillerait ça de loin...

De son côté, Usopp s'apprêtait à poser son saladier sur le plan de travail quand une vague particulièrement violente fit tanguer le bateau. Le brun faillit tomber en avant mais il n'en lâcha pas pour autant son précieux saladier. Il se redressa, soupirant de soulagement.

_Héhéhé... J'ai eu chaud. Ricana le snipper. Mais personne ne peut venir à bout du... Ahh !

Le brun fut propulser en arrière par une houle particulièrement brusque. Usopp ne resta debout que par pur miracle. Seulement, une grande partie de la pâte était maintenant sur ses vêtements. Sa salopette était bonne pour la machine alors que le sol, lui, était bon pour la serpillère.

_Du Captain Usopp... Murmura le brun.

Il inspira profondément. Allez, ce n'était pas si grave. Il lui restait encore de la pâte à crêpe et il n'avait qu'à nettoyer avant que Sanji n'arrive...

_Mais c'est quoi ce foutoir ? Usopp ! S'écria le cuisinier dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Je suis dans la merde... » Pensa Usopp, les mains crispaient sur le saladier.

Il essaya de rester calme malgré l'air meurtrier du blond. Le cuisinier, lui, ne s'attendait pas à trouver Usopp ici. Comme d'habitude, il s'était levé avant les autres pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Bien sur, il avait bien remarqué l'absence du snipper mais il le croyait dans son atelier. Pas entrain de saloper sa cuisine ! Lui qui mettait toujours tant d'application à garder son lieu de prédilection intacte. Il rentra complétement dans la cuisine, refermant la porte derrière lui.

_Sanji... Je peux t'expliquer.

_J'espère que ton explication sera bonne ! Sinon, tu seras de corvée de vaisselle pour les mois à venir. Répondit le blond, déjà prêt à mettre un bon coup de pied au brun.

Malgré lui, Usopp fut prit de panique. Il se mit à débiter rapidement une série de phrases sans réelle cohérence :

_C'est à cause de la vague... Non en faite, je tenais mal le saladier et... Non, c'est vraiment à cause de la vague. Mais j'ai pas fais exprès, je voulais faire le ptit déj' mais la pâte à crêpe à... Et...Et c'est Franky qui vole le lait !

Sanji soupira avec agacement et secoua la main pour faire taire son ami.

_Donc si je comprend bien, ton attention était de faire des crêpes mais à cause d'une vague, le saladier c'est renversé sur toi.

Le snipper hocha la tête en fixant ses pieds.

_Et Franky vole le lait ?

_En faite, il est somnambule.

Sanji inspira profondément avant d'allumer une cigarette. Il irait dire deux mots au cyborg a propos de son somnambulisme. Le blond regarda Usopp. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère après lui. Après tout, ça partait d'une bonne attention. Il s'approcha du saladier et trempa son indexe dedans. Il le porta à sa bouche, goutant la préparation du brun. Ce n'était pas mauvais du tout... Peut-être un soupçon fade.

_Tu aurais pus préparer quelque chose qui ne menaçait pas de salir ma cuisine. Dit-il malgré tout.

_C'est parce que tu as dit à Chopper que t'aimais les crêpes. Répondit sans réfléchir Usopp.

Mais il rougit en comprenant ses paroles. Le blond écarquilla légèrement les yeux et le brun se tourna brusquement. Les mains appuyées contre la table, le snipper fuyait clairement la réaction du cuisinier. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de dire ça bon sang ?

_C'est vrai que j'aime ça.

_Ouais, mais s'était censé être une surprise. Dit Usopp avec une moue légèrement boudeuse.

Le blond s'approcha lentement de lui avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Le snipper sursauta et s'écarta brusquement, les joues rouges. Mais juste après, il prit un coup de pied sur la tête. Le snipper siffla de douleur et regarda Sanji sans comprendre.

_Le baiser c'est pour avoir voulu me faire plaisir. Le blond tira une bouffé de cigarette. Et le coup de pied pour avoir salis le parterre.

_T'étais pas obligé de me frapper... Grommela Usopp.

Il voulu sortir de la cuisine mais glissa sur la flaque de pâte à crêpe formée sous ses pieds. Sanji ne put s'empêcher de rire et il tendit la main à son ami pour l'aider à se relever. Mais les joues du brun ne dérougissaient pas. Le cuisinier le remarqua et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Qu'est qui se passait ? Au bout de quelques minutes, il comprit. Usopp rougissait, ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, voulait lui faire plaisir... Sanji eut un petit sourire attendrit. Il se plaça derrière le snipper qui semblait perdus dans ses pensées. Le cuisinier passa ses bras autours de la taille du brun et l'embrassa dans le cou. Usopp sursauta mais le blond l'empêcha de se retourner. Il glissa sa langue vers le bas de sa gorge, lapant les traces de pâte. Le brun frissonna violemment et retint un soupir de justesse.

_Sanji ?

_Laisse moi savourer mon petit-déjeuner.

Usopp devint plus rouge qu'une pivoine alors que les mains de Sanji caressaient ses hanches. Le snipper sentit le bord de la table appuyer contre son dos quand il se retourna. Il posa ses mains sur le torse du cuisinier, essayant de le repousser. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Sanji et commençait à paniquer. Ce dernier pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, interrogateur.

_San... Sanji, je ne sais pas si c'est ta façon de me remercier mais je...

_Ma façon de remercier ? Le coupa le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu crois vraiment que je ferais ça à l'autre tête de Cactus ou encore à notre capitaine ?

_Euh... non. Répondit Usopp encore plus perdus.

Le cuisinier se pencha doucement vers lui, ne souhaitant pas le brusquer.

_Tu sais, je suis un homme à femme, ça n'est un secret pour personne.

Le brun hocha la tête. C'est surtout pour ça qu'il repoussait le plus loin possible ses sentiments pour son ami. Ça ne marcherait jamais et...

_Mais tu me plais, vraiment.

Ok... Rembobinage. Le snipper fit une tête digne d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Sanji en aurait presque rit mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Usopp secoua la tête et posa sa main sur le front de Sanji.

_T'as pas de fièvre pourtant.

_Usopp... Grommela le blond. Bon, puisque c'est comme ça...

Il se pencha complétement, embrassant langoureusement le snipper. Profitant de la surprise du brun, il approfondit le baiser. Il mena la danse, jouant avec l'inexpérience d'Usopp. Le brun gémit et passa timidement ses bras autours du cou du cuisinier. Le blond cassa le baiser, laissant le snipper à bout de souffle. Sanji posa son front contre celui du brun. Le cœur battant, celui-ci mit longtemps avant de regarder son ami dans les yeux. Il pesa longtemps le pour et le contre avant de se lancer. Après tout, Sanji l'avait embrassé en premier.

_Je t'aime.

Le blond sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Puis, il lui murmura à l'oreille, faisant frémir le snipper.

_Je t'aime aussi.

Sanji lui caressa la joue du dos de sa main avant de migrer vers le cou. Il recommença à lécher la pâte à crêpe qui s'étalait sur la peau halée du brun. Ses mains s'infiltrèrent habilement sous la salopette, caressant les abdos d'Usopp. Ce dernier gémit longuement, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être touché comme ça. Sanji l'assit sur le rebords de la table, une lueur de désir évidente dans son regard. Le snipper se sentit bruler de l'intérieur, tout comme une certaine partie de son anatomie...

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent. Sanji fixa méchamment la porte, se demandant bien qui pouvait être l'abrutit venant les interrompent.

_Je sais que vous êtes très occupés mais l'équipage vient de se réveiller donc la cuisine devrait être envahis dans environ cinq petites minutes. Fit une voix amusée.

_Robin ! S'exclama Usopp en rougissant.

_Mais comment elle a su ?

Le brun haussa les épaules et repoussa Sanji à contre cœur pour descendre de la table. Le blond alluma une nouvelle cigarette, passant sa frustration. Il glissa un bras autours des épaules du snipper et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_Va te changer, je vais faire cuire tes crêpes.

Usopp acquiesça et Sanji lui murmura avec une pointe de luxure.

_ Je te donnerais des cours de cuisine _privé_ ce soir.

_ Sanji !

Le blond ris en voyant Usopp se sauver hors de son domaine. Il sortit une poêle et attrapa le saladier qui trainait sur le plan de travail. S'il avait su qu'Usopp avait des sentiments pour lui plus tôt... Mais c'était de sa faute aussi. Le brun l'attirait depuis longtemps mais il n'avait jamais pensé lui dire. Comment aurait-il put deviner qu'il plaisait aussi à Usopp ? Il versa une louche de pâte dans sa poèle. Mais au moins, tout était à plat maintenant. De son côté, Robin regardait le brun partir vers les cabines, les joues rouges. Avec un sourire, elle fit disparaître les mains qui maintenaient ses amis piégeaient dans les cabines. Elle pouvait entendre d'ici Luffy crier qu'il avait faim et Zorro maugréait après la porte. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle empêche les autres d'interrompent Sanji et Usopp. Elle regarda le ciel, amusée. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle jouerait les entremetteuses...

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous à plus ^^. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour la route. See you again !


End file.
